Monotone
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: Everyone is performing at a concert, and as much as Len tries to stay in sync with his twin, Rin, he cannot stay focused. Afterwards, he runs out of the building into an alley to scream and cry. Rin finds him and comforts him, but they both know Len still isn't alright. The next day, Len's voice is broken and he cannot speak right. Will he be able to get his voice back?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Monotone (Chapter 1)  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Chapters:** 3 (Complete)  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi, Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Sakine Meiko  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len  
**Summary:**_ Everyone is performing at a concert, and as much as Len tries to stay in sync with his twin, Rin, he cannot stay focused. Afterwards, he runs out of the building into an alley to scream and cry. Rin finds him and comforts him, but they both know Len still isn't alright. The next day, Len's voice is broken and he cannot speak right. Will he be able to get his voice back?_

* * *

_"A purple butterfly on your right shoulder.  
We kissed in the corner of the room.  
I learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling.  
Sounds of a piano rebounded, dissonance in my head..."_

The Kagamine twins, Rin and Len, were currently performing one of their favorite songs, Butterfly on your Right Shoulder live in Tokyo, Japan. The audience screamed and cheered for the twins as they sang and dance to the song. Every now and again, Rin and Len would glance at each other and smile. It looked as if they were in perfect sync with every move they made, and every note they sang.

However, the audience was oblivious to how much Len had been screwing up.

Len was trying so hard to keep up with Rin, he was worrying so much on staying in sync with her that he was messing up. Luckily for him, the audience didn't notice it, but he knew that his twin, along with the rest of his friends that were backstage noticed it. Len thought he knew this song well enough to perform it, he thought he knew the notes and the dance moves. He practiced it over and over, he thought he had it down. Why was he screwing up so much now?

He glanced over at his twin to see she was doing just fine. Her dance moves were right on the mark, and her singing was amazing. Every note she sang was perfectly in tune. Her face expressions matched the words that spilled out of her mouth. It looked as if she was living the song herself. Len had tried to match her dancing, along with her singing, but he knew he wasn't doing it as good as her. If anything, he was so afraid of bringing her down.

Len could just feel the stares of his friends, even though he couldn't turn around to look at them. He knew he was messing up badly. He had tried so hard to match her, even if it wasn't as good as her moves, but just by trying to match her he was screwing up.

Len was dying for this concert to be over, and this was a first for him.

He loved performing on stage in front of his fans, especially when he was with Rin. He never wanted the performance to end whenever he was with Rin, he would always have so much fun performing with her. But now, it was so different.

Why was he messing up so badly this time, why?

The audience cheered as Rin and Len finished their performance. The twins waved to their fans, smiles bright on their faces, before they ran back stage to join their friends. Miku passed Rin and Len water bottles and towels so they could get their energy back and wipe the sweat off of them.

"Next up is Megurine Luka singing Dancer in the Dark!" The announcer said excitedly. The crowd went wild, screaming and cheering for Luka.

"Good luck, Luka!" Everyone whispered, giving Luka a thumbs up. Luka smiled, waving as she ran out onto the stage.

"Your performance was amazing, you guys!" Miku said happily.

"Thank you!" Rin and Len smiled.

"Len, can I talk to you for a minute?" Gumi asked. She looked irritated, and Len understood why right away.

"S-Sure." Len stuttered nervously.

Len walked past Rin and Miku and went over to talk to Gumi where it was just the two of them. Rin watched Len go, a worried look on her face. She knew that Len didn't do his best tonight, and she was really worried about him. Usually Len always performed to the best he could, and Rin believed that one day Len would be able to surpass her. Now, she didn't know where Len stood at. What had happened to him tonight?

Len continued walking with Gumi until there was no one to interrupt him. He knew why Gumi wanted to talk to him and why she looked so mad, it was because his performance was bad tonight. What worried him more was that Gumi was Rin's best friend, and she was very protective of her blonde friend. She always made sure she was alright, and whenever someone upset her, no matter who it was, Gumi was after them in a heart beat. Len knew very well that even though he was Rin's twin, Gumi would not hold back on him.

"Len." Gumi started. "What the hell was that?! You call that a performance?! I thought you were better than that!" She yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry." Len said, his eyes full of sorrow and shame.

Gumi sighed. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Rin." Len stayed silent. "You know how hard she works to put on a good show for everyone! She always tries her best out there, she really does. How the hell can you be related to her, hell, how can you even be her twin if you can't perform just as good as her?!"

Len gasped, and dropped his head. He knew Gumi was right. How can he even be related to Rin? Twins are supposed to be the same, identical, it should be almost impossible to tell them apart. However, he knew that they were very different. Len knew he should have tried harder tonight. It wasn't about practice, he knew he needed to be more focused. If he didn't work just as hard as Rin did, he would end up bringing her down.

"Now you hear me, don't you dare do that to Rin _ever again_. She did not deserve what you just did. She doesn't. If you're going to pull that kind of performance again, you shouldn't even be on the same stage as her." Gumi said angrily. "If you _ever_ bring Rin down, I'll make sure you end up even lower than her, and I'll make sure you are to never rise back up again. You hear me?"

"Y-Yes, I understand." Len said softly.

Gumi sighed angrily as she walked back over to her friends. She was done with Len, and she had to make sure her best friend was alright.

Len's knees shook as he cried silently. Everything Gumi said was right, and it made him sick to his stomach that he would do something like that to Rin. Len was her twin, he had to make Rin happy no matter what it took. How dare he put on a performance like that when he's with Rin? It made him sick just to think that he had actually done that a few minutes ago. Rin must be so ashamed of him.

Len took off running away from the stage. The security tried to stop him, telling him he couldn't leave yet since the concert wasn't over yet, but Len didn't care. He forced his way through the guards and smashed the door open. One security tried running after him, while the other spoke in his walkies-talkie to tell the others that Len had run away. The one security gave up on running after him, but Miku got the message right away on her small microphone.

Miku turned to Rin and whispered, "Rin, Len has run away! The security just messaged me, he ran out of here and they don't know where he was going! Please, you have to go after him and make sure he's alright."

Rin's eyes widened. She couldn't even respond back to her teal-haired friend, she knew she had to go after Len. She knew that Len must've been upset about his performance, she could just sense that something was wrong. Even on stage when she was performing she knew something wasn't right, but she knew she still had to give her best performance no matter what. Still, she was very worried about him, about why he didn't do his best tonight, and what he was going to do about it. Why did he run away from the stage in the middle of the concert?

Rin continued running until she made it to the same exit Len had taken. The same security guards were still there.

"I'm going to go find Len." Rin explained.

"Alright." The first security guard said.

"The entrance is closed, and the exits are all locked. I'm afraid you can't come back, even after you find Len and if the concert is still going on." The second security explained sadly.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you for letting me know about Len." Rin said, bowing, and she took off running out the door.

Len continued running until he made it to a dark alley. It had started to rain, so he decided to just rest until the rain let up. He continued shaking violently as he sobbed loudly. He screamed as he cried, anyone that heard him would've thought he was being brutally murdered. He covered his face with his hands to muffle the screams that he couldn't hold in. Len had felt so bad for performing the way he did, and making Rin look bad with him. He wasn't even sure that the audience had noticed or not, he figured there was at least someone that had to notice his mistakes. He had no problem with harming his image, but he didn't want Rin to be harmed with him. How, how could he do that to his twin, the love of his life?

Len waited and waited for the rain to let up, but it showed no sign of stopping. He sighed as he stood up, his tears still falling. He could no longer scream, he had drained his voice out. If he screamed any longer, he feared he'd lose his voice for good. Just as he was about to walk out, he heard his twin calling his name. He gasped and quietly ran further into the alley so Rin couldn't see him. However, since they were twins, Rin knew he was there.

"L-Len, I know you're there...P-Please come out..." Rin stuttered. Since she had no jacket and she was in her usual Vocaloid outfit, she was freezing to death from the cold and the rain. Len slowly emerged from the darkness of the alley and he walked over to Rin. He looked at her and saw how upset she looked. Her face had tear trails, he knew she must've been crying as well. She shook more than Len, and she was completely soaked.

Len grabbed Rin and hugged her tightly, hiding his face in her shoulder. Rin felt tears continuing to fall from Len's eyes, and she cried with him.

"R-Rin..." Len whispered, his voice hoarse and broken. "I-I'm so sorry...I-I really am..F-For putting on such a horrible performance...F-For running away like that in the middle of the concert...A-And for bringing you down...I-I'm so sorry...I-I'm not worthy of being your twin...I-I'm sorry..."

"L-Len..." Rin pulled Len back and pushed his messy bangs out of his face so she could look straight into his eyes. "Y-Your performance was not that bad today. It may have not been your best one, but it wasn't horrible. Everyone has a bad day once in their life. And you haven't brought me down, and you definitely are worthy of being my twin! Len, please don't think so badly of yourself..." She looked at him sadly, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

Len pulled Rin back into another tight embrace, not bothering to say anymore words. Even if she told him it was alright, he still did not believe things were alright. He made such a mess today, and he truly wasn't worthy of being her sibling, her brother, or even her twin. He felt so horrible with himself, he could not forgive himself for doing this to Rin. It was killing him inside, and he felt so guilty. What could he do in return for his love?

The rain had started to let up, so the twins decided to just head back to the hotel, since the concert had to be over by now and either way they weren't allowed back inside. During the walk their, the twins held hands, not daring to let them go. Len's hand still continued to shake, even after his tears ceased, but Rin comforted him by holding his hand tightly.

_~To Be Continued~_

* * *

_**Originally, this was just supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned out to be three chapters long. I'll have the rest of the chapters up soon! Hope you guys liked it~! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Monotone (Chapter 2)  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Chapters:** 3 (Complete)  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi, Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Sakine Meiko  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len  
**Summary:** _Everyone is performing at a concert, and as much as Len tries to stay in sync with his twin, Rin, he cannot stay focused. Afterwards, he runs out of the building into an alley to scream and cry. Rin finds him and comforts him, but they both know Len still isn't alright. The next day, Len's voice is broken and he cannot speak right. Will he be able to get his voice back?_

* * *

Rin was awoken by a loud, bloodcurdling scream. She recognized the voice right away, it was her twin brother that had made that ear piercing scream, but something was off about his voice and it worried her. She immediately jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room to see what was going on.

It was the morning after their live concert in Tokyo. Everyone had done an amazing performance. Everyone, besides Len. Rin had tried talking to Len to tell him he didn't do a bad performance, even when they got to their hotel she still tried to soothe him. She knew he wasn't 100% better though, even after her comforting words, she knew he was still beating himself up over it. Rin wished there was something she could do to help him. But now, after Len's demented scream, she was worried about him even more than she already was.

Rin ran into Len's room where she was met with the rest of the Vocaloids; Len, Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, and Gumi. Everyone was awakened by Len's painful screech. Rin ran over to him and hugged him tightly from behind. Len gasped and turned around, hugging Rin back.

"L-Len, what's wrong?" Rin asked, her words shook and her voice cracked as she spoke. Len didn't speak, just shook his head 'no'. "L-Len, tell me..." Rin demanded.

Len pulled back from Rin and looked straight into her eyes, as Rin looked straight into Len's eyes. Rin's eyes widened slightly as she saw how lifeless Len's eyes looked. It was his voice that broke her.

"I can't speak, Rin." He said sadly. His voice was broken, every word he said had the same, dead pitch. "I can't speak, I can't sing. My voice is dead."

Rin's eyes widened more, her hands covering her mouth, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. Then, she closed her eyes and hugged Len tighter than before. She didn't bother to keep her cries quiet, she sobbed loudly. Len hugged her and sobbed as well, but quietly. He refused to use his voice unless he absolutely needed to.

Everyone was in shock. The girls had their hands over their mouths, besides Gumi who just looked more shocked than the rest. The guys just kept their heads down, feeling sorry for the poor blonde. Meiko was the first to speak.

"I-Is that why your performance wasn't that great last night?" She asked, choking back a sob that dared to escape.

Len shook his head. He sent his thoughts to Rin, and Rin spoke instead.

"No, his voice wasn't like this until he woke up this morning." Rin explained sadly. "He wasn't good because he wasn't focused enough, and he beat himself over it so much that he screamed until he couldn't scream anymore. The screaming must've caused this."

"H-How is he supposed to get his voice back?" Miku asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I wish I knew, Miku..." Rin said, looking up to her teal-haired friend sadly.

"Well for now," Luka started. "I think the best thing for him to do would be to not use his voice so much. Rin, you could read Len's thoughts, when he needs to speak you say what he wants to say."

"Okay." Rin said softly.

"If it doesn't get better in a few days, then..." Luka looked over to the side. "We'll have to go to the hospital and see if the doctors could help, which may involve surgery."

Everyone gasped, and Len looked up quickly, his eyes full of anger.

"No! I won't do it! I'm _not_ getting surgery!" He screamed, his voice screechy and broken. His eyes widened as he coughed. He pulled his head back to look at his hands to see that they were covered in his blood.

"Len, don't talk, don't hurt yourself!" Rin cried loudly. She hugged Len tightly, refusing to let him go.

Rin's sobs broke Len's heart, he hated seeing her cry like this, especially over him. It was his own fault that he was like this. He did a bad performance because he wasn't focused, he screamed so much he lost his voice, and now Rin is the one crying when she did nothing wrong.

Meiko looked sadly at the two and turned to Miku and whispered, "Maybe we should give the twins some time alone, let's go back to our rooms." She suggested.

"Alright." Miku nodded slowly.

"We could always check back on them later to see how they're doing." Kaito said, rubbing Miku's back.

"Okay." Miku whispered.

Everyone started to walk out of Len's room, besides Gumi who just stood there. Gakupo noticed she was still standing there, watching the twins angrily. He realized why she was mad, and he knew how she could get, so he carefully grabbed her arm, softly pulling her back to get her attention.

"Leave them alone right now, Gumi. You could talk to them later, but right now they need to be left alone." Gakupo said.

"Fine, you're right." Gumi said softly. She released her grip from Gakupo and walked out of the room.

Gakupo sighed as he closed Len's door, giving the twins some privacy and time alone.

A few hours later, Rin and Len emerged from the room and headed to the lobby. While they were alone, Luka texted Rin and told her that they were all getting ready to leave the hotel, so they needed to pack their things and meet them in the lobby. She wondered why Luka texted her instead of Gumi, since Luka was just a close friend while Gumi was her best friend, but she brushed it off. What was really on her mind was Len's voice, and if it would return. Was it really just the screaming that did it, or was he so mad at himself that his body just permanently made his voice like that? Either way, she hoped his voice would go back to normal soon.

When the twins got to the lobby with their cases, Meiko signed them out and they headed for the limo that was waiting outside for them. Miku, Kaito, and Meiko all sat in one row, Luka, Gakupo, and Gumi all sat in the next row, and Rin and Len sat in the last row in the back. Everyone's suitcases were put in the trunk, and once everyone was nice and settled, the limo took off to the airport.

While the limo was driving to the airport, Len thought of what happened between him and Rin when everyone left them alone.

_"L-Len, why are you doing this to yourself... Wh-Why are you hurting yourself like this?!" Rin cried loudly, punching Len's chest softly. "You know how I feel when you do things like this to yourself! I don't want you to drown in your own sorrow over something like this, Len! Your performance was not bad, really. Please, don't hurt yourself over this anymore..."_

"R-Rin..." Len whispered.

"Promise me!" Rin screamed, looking straight up into Len's eyes.

Len quickly closed his eyes and held Rin's chin in place. He leaned down and kissed Rin on the lips softly. Rin slowly closed her eyes, a few tears streaming down her cheeks, and she pressed her own lips against Len's. They stayed like that for a few minutes, their lips slowly moving against one another's, before Len pulled back slowly and rested his head on her shoulder, his lips right by Rin's ear so his breath tickled her.

"I promise I won't do this again. I'm sorry, Rin." He whispered.

"Thank you." Rin said softly.

Len used no more words, and he just sat there with Rin, hugging her silently as hours passed. The two were about to fall asleep, if it wasn't for Rin's cell phone ringtone going off. It was Luka, telling them to pack their stuff and meet with everyone in the lobby, and that's when their time together had ended.

Len glanced over at Rin and saw she was sound asleep. He smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her better. Rin moaned as she woke up, looking up to her twin brother.

"Are we there yet?" Rin asked quietly, rubbing her eyes like a cat.

Len shook his head and spoke to her with his mind.

"_No, not yet. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you._" He said.

"_Oh, it's alright, I don't mind. Just wake me when we're there._" She said, smiling softly at him.

Len smiled back, and Rin made herself comfy on Len. She moved over so that she was in his lap, and her arms were wrapped around him. Len had his arms wrapped around her too, and soon enough, she had fallen asleep once more.

Len closed his eyes and lost his mind in his thoughts before he, too, had fallen asleep.

The last thing on his mind was "_What will Rin do if I never get my voice back, or my confidence...?_"

When the twins were woken up, they figured they would be at the airport by now, but they were surprised when they heard little kids screaming and roller coasters and such. They opened their eyes and got out of the limo and saw that they were in front of a carnival that had just open up. The twins looked straight into the park, and then back at their friends.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to the airport?" Rin asked.

"We were going to go to the airport," Miku started.

"But we figured you guys needed some cheering up after everything that's happened," Kaito continued.

"So we all decided to have fun at the carnival before we head back home!" Gakupo finished.

"Thank you, you guys." Rin smiled. "And Len says thank you, too." She looked over at Len and winked. Len blushed, and Rin laughed.

"So let's get going!" Luka said excitedly. She grabbed Rin and Len's arms and dashed into the park.

The rest of them just watched them go, laughing as they too made their way into the park. However, Gumi stood still, looking to the ground. Gakupo was the first to realize Gumi wasn't following them, so he turned around and walked over to her.

"Alright, Gumi, what's up?" He asked seriously.

"Why are they getting so much damn attention..." Gumi growled. "It's not like he entirely lost his voice, it's just all in one pitch! Besides, it was his own fault anyway, if he wasn't screaming so much he wouldn't have this problem!"

"Gumi, you know very well how it is to lose your voice." Gakupo said angrily.

"My case was worse than his, and no one gave a fuck! They all just said 'feel better' and they left me alone!" Gumi screamed, looking up at Gakupo. He didn't look surprised to see tears running down her cheeks. "Why does Len get so much more attention than me, why?!" Gumi looked down to the ground, her tears falling to the concrete sidewalk.

"He doesn't get more attention, Gumi. You just look for it, but you'll never find it because those that search for attention never get it." Gakupo explained.

Gumi looked up at Gakupo angrily and slapped him across the face, then she took off running away from him and the park. Gakupo put a hand on his now bruised cheek and sighed.

"Kaito." Gakupo said. Kaito emerged from behind the gate. He had been there the whole time, witnessing the whole thing. Gakupo knew he was there, but he decided not to call him out until now. "I'm going to go after Gumi, to see how she's doing. I want you to tell Meiko and Miku, and Luka if she's not with the twins. I don't want either of them finding out about this, especially Rin." He explained.

"Alright, I understand." Kaito said.

With that, Gakupo ran in the same direction that Gumi took off in while Kaito calmly walked back in the park so he didn't look suspicious.

When Kaito made it back into the park, he immediately found Miku and Meiko right away. They had both gotten off of a roller coaster, and Miku looked dizzy while Meiko helped her walk, laughing.

"Hey Kaito!" Meiko called out, waving her hand. Miku quickly popped her head up and smiled brightly, waving her hand as well. The two females ran over to Kaito.

"Where were you?" Miku asked.

"Yeah, you missed the best roller coaster ever!" Meiko exclaimed. Miku laughed nervously.

"You guys, I have something important to tell you." He said, getting closer to them. "Gumi ran away."

"WHAT?!" Both girls screamed. Everyone around them looked straight at them, and Kaito shushed them.

"The twins can't know about this, especially Rin. Gakupo went off to find her. He'll bring her back soon. If you guys plan on telling Luka, make sure the twins aren't around her. Miku, you could go find the three of them and keep them company while Meiko, you pull Luka to the side and tell her about the situation calmly." Kaito explained seriously.

"Alright, we understand." Meiko said quietly.

"Poor Gumi." Miku said sadly. "Do you know why she ran off?"

"Well I noticed Gumi has been acting weird since last night, and now I know it's because she feels like the twins, especially Len, are getting so much attention when their situation isn't even that bad." Kaito answered. "We all know very well about what happened when she lost her voice, don't you remember Miku?"

"Yeah I do, but that's over with, now!" Miku said. "Gumi is all better now, but Len is not. You could even tell just by looking at him that he's torn, Rin too."

"I know, I know." Kaito agreed.

"For now, let's just keep the twins busy and their minds occupied. They shouldn't have to worry about anything right now, they've been through enough between last night and today. Miku, you keep the twins busy. Kaito, you come with me and we'll explain to Luka what happened." Meiko ordered.

"Okay!" Miku and Kaito said simultaneously.

The three of them walked casually around the park to go find the other three. They knew they had to find them right away and explain the situation to Luka, but also make sure the twins don't find out.

Miku, Kaito, and Meiko found Rin, Len, and Luka getting off of the teacups.

"That was so much fun~!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"Ehh, Rin, I think you span the wheel too much." Luka said, laughing nervously as she pointed to Len who was slowly walking behind them, obviously dizzy.

"Len! Are you okay?" Rin ran over to him, holding his hand and shoulder so he wouldn't fall over.

Len rested his head on Rin's shoulder and groaned. "_Please don't spin the wheel like that __**again.**_" Len thought.

"Eheheh, I'm sorry, Lenny." Rin said nervously, patting Len's head.

The twins heard someone calling their names and looked up to see Miku running over to them excitedly with full speed. They took a step back, but Miku ran into them and gave them a hug, causing them to fall to the ground.

"M-Miku.." Rin groaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Miku cried, helping the twins up. She had tears in her eyes and gave the twins the puppy dog look so they'd forgive her.

"It's okay, Miku." Rin said, patting Miku on the head playfully.

"Yay!" Miku cheered. "Now let's go on some rides together~!" Without giving time for the twins to answer, she grabbed their hands and ran off, leaving Miku behind.

Luka sighed. "That's Miku for ya." She said to herself, laughing.

Luka heard footsteps behind her, and they sounded awfully close. She quickly spun her head around to see that it was only Meiko and Kaito.

"Oh, you guys scared me for a sec there." Luka said, placing a hand on her chest.

"Sorry about that, Luka." Meiko apologized.

"Oh, it's no problem at all!" Luka smiled.

"Luka, there is a problem though." Kaito said, looking at Luka sadly.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Luka asked.

"It's about Gumi..." Meiko started.

"That was more fun than I thought it would be!" Miku said excitedly.

"Miku, that was only a kiddy roller coaster." Rin pointed out. "How come you didn't want to go on one of the bigger ones?"

"Hehehe.." Miku scratched the back of her head as she thought about the first roller coaster she was on with Meiko. "Never mind that. Let's go on the carousal together!"

"Okay!" Rin cheered. She grabbed her friend and her brother's hands as she was the one that led them to the carousal. The carousal was her favorite ride. Whenever she heard someone mention the carousal, her bow perked up like bunny ears. Whenever she went to a carnival, she would always have to ride the carousal or else she'd have a temper tantrum until someone went on the carousal with her. She could go on it for hours and never get tired of it. She loved the carousal.

When the three of them arrived at the carousal, they had to wait in line for the people on the ride to finish. After they were done and everyone had excited the ride, Rin excitedly ran to an orange horse. She patted the yellow horse next to her, calling out for Len to go on the horse next to her. Len smiled and got on the horse. Miku took the black horse behind her, and Rin sat backwards on her horse to talk to both her twin and Miku. However, the person in charge of the ride told her she wasn't allowed to do that, and she pouted as she sat the right way. Miku laughed, and Rin stuck out her tongue at her.

The music started to play, and the horses started to go up and down. Rin cheered, holding up her hands as if she was on a roller coaster. Len looked over at her and smiled. He was glad Rin could still laugh and smile, even when things were as bad as this. A part of him wished he could laugh and cheer like that again, but a part of him didn't mind or even care in the least that he couldn't use his voice. Still, he was just glad that Rin was able to be happy.

"_I love you, Rin._" Len thought.

Rin looked over at Len and smiled. "I love you too, Lenny." She giggled. Len blushed, remembering that Rin was able to read his thoughts.

After the ride was over, Miku had to practically force Rin off of the horse. She clung onto it as if her life depended on it, wanting to ride on the horse again. However, it was getting late, and Miku told Rin that they had to get going soon or else they'd miss their plane. Rin whined as she let go of the horse reluctantly, and Len held her hand to make her feel better.

Once the three of them got to the exit, they were met with everyone else, including Gakupo and Gumi. They were all talking before Miku, Rin, and Len arrived, and everyone, besides Rin, could taste the awkwardness in the air.

"Gumi, Gakupo, there you two are!" Rin said, running over to them. "I haven't seen you two the who-"

Gumi looked up angrily at Rin with tears in her eyes, causing Rin to cut off her sentence, and she slapped her blonde friend in the face. Rin fell to her knees, holding her cheek with both hands. Tears streamed down her face, and her eyes were wide. She didn't know how to react, or even what to say. She thought Gumi was her best friend, but she did notice Gumi acting weird since last night, and now this? What is going on?

"Don't act so friendly with me!" Gumi screamed. "You only care about your brother!"

Len felt anger rise in him. How dare she hurt his sister, his twin sister. And what she said was absolutely not true, he sensed how worried Rin was about Gumi the whole time. Neither of them had seen her the whole time, and Rin was worried, but she didn't want to say anything. Len tightened his hand into a fist, and he punched Gumi straight in the face. Gumi cried out, and Gakupo caught her before she hit the ground.

"**DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, RIN WAS VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!**" Len screeched, his voice still broken. "**SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME OR TO MIKU OR TO ANYONE BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT ANY OF US TO WORRY, YET SHE WAS VERY WORRIED HERSELF! SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND, GUMI, HOW CAN SHE NOT CARE ABOUT YOU?!**"

Len felt a huge wave of dizziness and fell to the ground. He coughed violently, decorating the ground with his blood. His eyes looked drained, he lost all of his energy. His throat burned, it felt as if he had swallowed broken glass, the shards tearing up the inside of his throat. He coughed to no end, his coughing getting weaker and weaker. Everyone crowded around him worriedly, besides Gumi who stood there and Gakupo who held her back. Rin collapsed on Len, hugging him tightly.

"DON'T DIE LEN, DON'T DIE!" Rin screamed, crying her eyes out. She screamed Len's name over and over, hoping it would keep him alive and his mind active. Len felt his consciousness slipping away, and his mind grew dark, even with Rin's cries. Rin sensed his mind go blank, and she screamed as loud as she could, holding onto Len tighter. She felt his body grow cold, and she started shaking. She didn't want to lose her brother, no, not like this. "LEN, STAY WITH ME, PLEASE! STAY WITH ME, LEN! I LOVE YOU!"

"QUICK, WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!" Meiko yelled angrily at the security guard who just stood there and watched the scene before him. He grabbed his cell phone and immediately called for an ambulance. Luka had called too, for she was worried sick about the twins and she knew with just one call, it would take longer for them to arrive. Miku couldn't hold her tears, and she cried hysterically. Kaito hugged her, comforting his weeping girlfriend. Luka had tears in her eyes too, as she rubbed Rin's back comfortingly.

Gumi fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face, and Gakupo got down on his knees as well, hugging Gumi from behind. "I-I didn't...mean f-for this to happen...I-I just...I-I didn't want to lose anyone again!" Gumi cried, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed.

"It's alright, Gumi. It's alright." Gakupo soothed his sobbing green-haired friend.

Meiko growled, the ambulance was taking too long. Len was dying on the ground before her. Rin was screaming to no end, Meiko feared she'd lose her voice soon enough. Everyone else was sobbing with no end. There was a huge crowd forming around them, some of them were there when Gumi and Len were screaming, while others just walked over, shocked and wondering what had happened. Meiko took out her cell phone and called for an ambulance the third time.

Soon enough, sirens could be heard at the end of the block. The doctors on the ambulance came out and went to put Len on a stretcher, and they tried to move Rin, but she had a death grip on her brother. She was too weak to move, she too was slowly losing her energy from crying and screaming. Her throat burned, but not as badly as Len, and she too lost her energy. Rin was stronger weight-wise, she was able to pick up heavy things easily, but she was weaker energy-wise. She couldn't use too much energy at once, otherwise she'd get dizzy and faint. She was up to that point now, as she felt her consciousness slipping away. Luckily, there was a second ambulance, so another stretcher came out and once Rin completely lost her consciousness, she was put on the second stretcher and taken to the second ambulance while Len was already going on the first ambulance.

"The hospitals are strict about ages." Meiko explained. "Miku and Gumi, you're too young so you guys take the limo to the hospital. Gakupo and Kaito, you guys go with Len. Luka and I will go with Rin. We've already missed our flight, and with these guys' conditions, there's no way we would've been able to go on the plane anyway. We'll stay in Tokyo for a little while longer, so once Rin and Len are taken care of I'll go back to the hotel and sign us in again. We have to make sure the twins are alright."

"Okay." Everyone said sadly. Kaito and Gakupo took their sobbing friends to the limo, hugging them before they sat in the limo. Gakupo got in the front with the driver while Kaito got in the back with Len. Kaito and Len were good friends, and Kaito was very worried about Len and his condition. He may have been as worried as Rin, but he didn't show it because he didn't want anyone to worry. Meiko got in the front of Rin's ambulance while Luka got in the back and she sat down next to her blonde friend.

Luckily, Rin got some of her consciousness back and she slowly opened her eyes so that they were halfway, and she turned her head to see Luka.

"W...Wh-Where's...L-Le..n...?" Rin whispered.

"He's in the other ambulance." Luka explained. "Rin, you used too much energy, you have to rest now. Len is going to be just fine, we're going to be leaving any minute now."

"D-Does...D-Does L-Len...n-n.."

"Yes, Len may need surgery to get his voice back to normal." Luka said sadly, knowing what Rin was going to ask. Rin felt tears form in the corner of her eyes, and before she could say anything else, she closed her eyes, the tears streaming down her face.

"_Stay strong, Len...I love you..._" Rin thought before her mind went completely blank.

_~To Be Continued~_

* * *

**_Originally, this was just supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned out to be three chapters long. I'll have the last chapter up soon! Hope you guys liked it~! :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Monotone (Chapter 3)  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Chapters:** 3 (Complete)  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi, Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Sakine Meiko  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len  
**Summary:** _Everyone is performing at a concert, and as much as Len tries to stay in sync with his twin, Rin, he cannot stay focused. Afterwards, he runs out of the building into an alley to scream and cry. Rin finds him and comforts him, but they both know Len still isn't alright. The next day, Len's voice is broken and he cannot speak right. Will he be able to get his voice back?_

* * *

The ride to the hospital felt like it was taking years, each minute that passed felt like it was an hour. Gumi had stopped crying, but Miku couldn't help but continue. She used her hands to cover her face as she sobbed uncontrollably. Gumi looked at her and growled.

"H-How can you still be crying?!" Gumi yelled. "I-I was the one that caused all of this and as much as I want to keep crying I've stopped!"

"B-Because I care about the twins very deeply." Miku whimpered. "I know you're Rin's best friend, but clearly you had something against her that you kept to yourself. I didn't have anything against her though, nor did I have anything against Len. I love them, like they're my own siblings. I was so surprised when I found out Len couldn't use his voice, and it killed me when he coughed up so much blood he passed out, and when Rin screamed so much that she too passed out."

Gumi looked down. "It's not that I had anything against her. It's just that she's showing Len so much attention when he still has his voice, it's just broken, meanwhile when I completely lost my voice for a period of time all she said was 'I hope you feel better, Gumi' and it appeared as if she didn't even care that I really couldn't speak."

"Gumi," Miku looked up at her green-haired friend. "We all understand that your situation was very different, and you've been through a lot, but think about how close Rin and Len are. They're very close, but that doesn't mean Rin only cares about Len, she still cares about you too. Even today when I was with her, I noticed something wasn't right about her, and I knew it wasn't because of Len. It was because she was worried about you, since she barely got to see you the whole time."

"You're lying..." Gumi whispered angrily.

"I'm not lying, Gumi!" Miku yelled. Gumi gasped and looked back up at Miku to see new tears had started streaming down her face. "Rin cares about you so much, you have no idea! She cares about her friends as if they were her siblings! She probably cares about you as much as she cares about Len, she's just closer to Len because he's her brother! The whole time you were sick in the hospital and you didn't get to see her, she was home, crying! She told me she didn't want you to see her in such a mess, she thought it would only make your condition worse! SHE CRIED FOR YOU WHEN YOU WERE SICK, AND JUST NOW WHAT YOU PULLED WAS NOT CALLED FOR! RIN IS LOSING HER LIFE FOR GOD'S SAKE, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE HER GO THROUGH THAT JUST SO SHE KNOWS YOU THOUGHT SHE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOU, MEANWHILE SHE FUCKING CRIED FOR YOU AND ALL YOU DID WAS MAKE THINGS WORSE ON HER WHEN SHE WAS ALREADY HAVING A HARD TIME TRYING TO KEEP LEN ALIVE AND HAPPY!"

Gumi felt tears of her own flooding her eyes and falling to her legs. "I-I...I-I didn't know she cried...N-No one told me she was that worried...Wh-Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Like I said, Rin didn't want you to worry! I shouldn't have even told you now, but you couldn't even see how worried she was!" Miku screamed. "DON'T MAKE RIN GO THROUGH WHAT YOU ALREADY HAVE JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL HURT AND NEGLECTED!"

Gumi used no words, just simply cried her eyes out. She shook uncontrollably and cried hysterically, using her hands to muffle out her sobs. She closed her eyes as she thought about what had happened 5 years ago.

_Gumi was with her best friends Teto, Neru, and Haku as they were on their way to the mall. Rin was sick, so she wasn't able to go. Haku was the only one that was old enough to drive, so she was driving her small, silver car with Neru on her right and Gumi and Teto in the back. The four girls were singing to the songs that played on the radio. Haku closed her eyes as she sang the solo, getting into the song, and when she opened her eyes she had realized she ran through a red light and was about to crash into another car._

"LOOK OUT!" Haku screamed. She pressed down on the breaks, but it wasn't enough. The car driving towards them crashed the front, tearing the front of the car apart. Car parts and glass shattered everywhere, and Haku and Neru were instantly killed. Gumi and Teto screamed, and from the corner of Gumi's right eye she saw another car coming and her eyes widened.

"TETO, WATCH OUT!" Gumi screamed. Teto went to turn around to look behind her, but before she could the car crashed, tearing the side of the car apart, and knocked Teto out. Teto fell on top of Gumi, and Gumi felt her consciousness slipping away.

When Gumi woke up, she was in a hospital bed. She looked around, seeing all of the medicine and supplies everywhere. She also saw Rin sitting next to her, sleeping. Gumi sat up in her bed, and she accidentally woke Rin up. Rin rubbed her eyes, and immediately popped her head up to see her green-haired friend covered in bandages.

"Gumi, are you alright?!" Rin cried. Gumi opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Her eyes widened, and she touched her neck with her hand to find out it was covered in bandages.

"Oh, so you're both awake." Dr. Yasashine said as she walked into the room. "I feared that this would happen."

"Why can't she say anything, doctor?" Rin asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid she's lost her voice. The glass from the windows of the cars stabbed inside her throat, and she can't speak for a little while. In 3 days, she's going to need surgery but for now her throat needs to heal on it's own before we could perform the surgery." Dr. Yasashine explained sadly.

Rin's eyes widened and she had her hands covering her mouth. "A-And what happened to the others? Teto, Neru, and Haku?" She asked. Gumi looked at Dr. Yasashine, also wondering the same thing.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your friends didn't survive. The blonde one and gray-haired one were dead before the ambulances arrived, and the red-head died on her way here." Dr. Yasashine said sadly.

Gumi's eyes widened, tears streaming down her face. She had wanted to scream, but she couldn't use her voice. The news was too much for her to handle, and she felt excruciating pain in her chest, and then she felt her consciousness fade away. The last thing she heard before her mind went completely blank was the cry of her best friend.

"That memory is still fresh in your mind, isn't it?" Miku asked. Gumi simply nodded her head. "Don't put Rin through the same thing just because you were mad and wanted her attention all to yourself."

Gumi nodded once more, whimpering as she cried. Miku pulled her sobbing friend into a hug, and the two continued to cry until they made it to the hospital.

When the ambulances arrived at the hospital, the twins were immediately rushed inside. Unfortunately, they were put in separate rooms, so Gakupo and Kaito went with Len while Meiko and Luka went with Rin. Gumi and Miku ran inside before everyone split up, so Gumi went with Luka and Meiko to see Rin and Miku went with Kaito and Gakupo to see Len. They were all worried about their blonde friends, and prayed for them, hoping that everything would be alright.

Gumi, Luka, and Meiko waited for Rin nervously. Meiko and Luka sat in two empty seats in silence while Gumi was pacing back and forth. She was shaking, worried about her best friend, especially since it was her fault that she was in this condition.

The three females heard the door to Rin's room open, and out came her doctor. His name tag read Okumura. He looked at the three sadly before speaking.

"Rin is still unconscious, but you may come in." He said seriously. Gumi was the first to run into the room with Luka and Meiko following behind her. Gumi ran straight to her best friend, sitting down next to her on her knees as she held Rin's hand, sobbing uncontrollably.

Meiko looked at Dr. Okumura worriedly. "So how is she, doctor?" She asked. Luka and Meiko both looked at Dr. Okumura, waiting for an answer.

Dr. Okumura took a deep breath before speaking. "She's still alive, there wasn't too much damage done to her throat. However..." Gumi, Luka, and Meiko looked at the doctor worriedly as he finished. "Her voice may be weak, and if she's having a hard time trying to speak, she may need surgery."

Gumi's eyes widened, and she ran out of the room, crying loudly. Luka quickly went after her while Meiko continued to talk to the doctor.

"Is it definite that she may need surgery?" Meiko asked sadly.

Dr. Okumura pushed up his glasses, "I can't say for sure until she wakes up. If she can't speak, then yes she may need surgery. If she's able to talk without a problem, then she won't need the surgery. Either way, it's best if we keep her overnight just to be sure." He explained.

"Alright." Meiko said.

"Does Rin pass out this easily when she uses too much energy?"

"Yes, she does. She's usually careful to not use too much energy though, but I guess the scene was just too much for her so she lost control."

"Oh, I understand. Well, Rin should be waking up any minute now. Just call if anything goes wrong."

"Okay, thank you, Doctor."

"No problem."

Dr. Okumura smiled sadly as he walked out of the room. Meiko sat down on the chair next to her blonde friend as she turned to look at her. Most of her color had come back, so she knew that was a good sign. Meiko took Rin's hand and held it, noticing that her hand was warm. She checked her wrist and her pulse seemed normal. Meiko knew Rin would be alright, and the only thing that may be wrong is her voice. It could be a big deal if she does need surgery, but at least after the surgery Rin will be alright.

As Meiko set Rin's hand back down on the bed, Rin slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"Rin!" Meiko exclaimed. "Are you alright?!"

Rin nodded. "Yes, I'm okay." Her voice was weak, but it wasn't broken like Len's voice was.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" Meiko hugged her blonde friend tightly. "Does it hurt trying to talk?"

Rin shook her head no. "No, but my throat is a bit sore." She placed a hand on her throat.

"Well I guess that's a normal reaction, after all that screaming you did." Meiko said sadly.

"Yeah." Rin agreed. She looked around the room to see no one else was there. "Where's Gumi?"

Meiko was a little surprised, she figured she would ask about Len right away. "She's around somewhere, she was upset when the doctor said you may need surgery if you had trouble trying to talk, but you said you're fine so it's alright. She should be back soon, hopefully." She explained.

"Oh, okay." Rin said. She laid back down and closed her eyes, thinking of everything that has happened as she waited for her best friend.

"It's all my fault!" Gumi screamed, sobbing loudly into her hands.

Luka rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "Gumi, it'll be alright." She said softly.

"But Rin could've lost her voice, she could be going through the same thing Len had to go through!" Gumi cried.

"Gumi..." Luka started, "Rin may be weak, but I'm sure her voice isn't that bad. Besides, if it is, all she needs is surgery and then she'll be all better. Nothing else was damaged, so it'll be okay."

"I know, but..." Gumi looked down to the ground, trying to control her tears that dared to keep falling.

"Come on," Luka said softly, standing up and she held out her hand to her sobbing green-haired friend. "I'm sure Rin is awake at this point, lets go see if she's alright."

"Okay.." Gumi whimpered. She took Luka's hand as she got up from the bench and she walked back into the hospital to see how her best friend was doing.

As Luka and Gumi walked back into the hospital, they saw Gakupo walking up to the vending machines provided by the waiting rooms. The two of them ran over to him immediately.

"So, how's Len?" Luka asked worriedly. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, he definitely had to go under for surgery. Right now they should still be working on him. It was pretty serious, so it could take longer than a regular surgery. Once the doctors are done, they just have to wait for Len to wake up and then, if his condition is fine, they'll let us see him. As of right now we just have to wait for him and pray he'll make it through." Gakupo explained.

Gumi started to shake. "Wh-What if Len doesn't pull through...? Wh-What if Len doesn't make it through the surgery...? Wh-What if Len dies?!" she cried, breaking down and sobbing once more. She fell to her knees as she sobbed into her hands. "I-It's all my fault..." She whimpered.

Luka got down on her knees and hugged Gumi tightly, comforting her. "Gumi, it'll be alright. Len is strong, he _will_ get through this." She said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it too much." Gakupo said, bending down to pat Gumi's head. "So, is Rin alright?"

"The doctor said if she has a hard time trying to talk when she wakes up, she may need surgery to get her voice back. We don't know if she's up yet though, we were actually going to check up on her now." Luka explained. "Do you want to come with us, or are you going to go back to Len?"

"Oh alright. And yeah I was planning on getting a drink for me, Kaito, Miku, and for Len when he wakes up. Kaito and Miku decided to wait by the emergency room for when Len woke up, so I should-"

Before Gakupo could finish what he was saying, he was interrupted by his two panicking friends.

"Guys, Len isn't waking up!" Miku cried. Everyone's eyes widened.

"The doctors finished surgery a little while ago, and they said he should've woken up by now!" Kaito explained.

"WHAT?!" Gumi screamed, her tears increasing.

"Come on, we have to go see him! We have to find a way to wake him up!" Miku yelled.

Luka turned to Gumi with a serious expression. "Gumi, I'm going to go back to Rin and see how she's doing. If she's still not awake, I'll send Meiko to see how Len is doing. I need you to go with them to see how Len's situation is. Alright?"

Gumi nodded sadly. She really wanted to see if Rin was awake, but she knew one of her close friends might be on the verge of death, or even already dead. Kaito, Gakupo, Miku, and Gumi ran to the emergency room where Len was being kept while Luka hurriedly ran back to Rin's room. Everyone shook with fear as they made it to the rooms.

When the four made it to the emergency room, they saw a doctor waiting for them sadly. His name tag read Nightray.

"How is he, doctor?!" Gakupo asked, panicked.

"I'm very sorry to say this," Dr. Nightray started. "But we don't know what else we could do for him. He should've woken up by now, but he's still unconscious. His breathing stopped during the surgery, and we did everything we could to quickly finish up without hurting him and get him to start breathing again. If he doesn't wake up soon, then..."

"No, he can't be dead!" Gumi cried. She ran past the doctor and into the emergency room where Len was kept.

"Gumi, wait!" Gakupo called out. He ran after her with Kaito, Miku, and Dr. Nightray. Kaito, Gakupo, and Miku were surprised when they saw how many tubes were tied to Len to save his life. Their eyes were wide, and Miku covered her mouth with her hands as she cried silently. Gumi held Len's hand and sobbed uncontrollably. She noticed how cold his hand felt, and he looked so pale as well. She felt so guilty for all of this happening. She didn't mean for any of this to happen, she just wanted her best friend back.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, revealing Dr. Okumura, Meiko, Luka, and a weak, panting Rin. Rin looked scared to death, her eyes were wide and she had more tears rolling down her cheeks than Gumi. She shook as she walked closer and closer to Len.

"N-No...I-It's not true...I-I refuse to believe it..." Rin whispered. "HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

Rin gripped Len's hand that Gumi let go of and held it to her cheek, sobbing. "H-He's so cold...H-He just needs to be warmed up! I-If he's warmed up, then he'll wake up!" She cried. She tried holding his hand with both of hers, blowing into his hand to warm it up. She leaned closer and hugged him tightly, trying to warm him up more. "H-He just needs to be warmed up! He'll wake up, I swear it!" Rin screamed weakly. She closed her eyes and tried talking to him telepathically, but she couldn't hear him. She screamed for him in her mind, begging for him to wake up, but she got no answer.

"Rin, you can't be using your voice so much. You need to go back to your room and rest." Dr. Okumura explained.

"NO, I WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT LEN!" Rin cried out. "Len, please wake up, PLEASE!" She hugged Len tighter and tighter.

"Rin, you need to rest!" Meiko yelled. She knew Rin was very worried about her brother, but she also needed to take care of herself first.

"NOOO, I CAN'T LEAVE LEN!" Rin screamed. Meiko and Kaito tried pulling Rin off of Len, but she screamed as if she was being murdered. She knew she couldn't let Len go, if she let go of him then he really would be lost. There was no way for him to be saved unless she was there with him. "STOP IT, LET GO OF ME!"

"RIN, YOU'RE ACTING CHILDISH!" Meiko yelled once more. Rin continued thrashing around as they tried tearing her away from Len.

Dr. Nightray knew things would certainly not get better if they continued like this, so he reached into a closet and pulled out a small shot that was saved for emergencies. He set up the shot, and carefully grabbed Rin's arm. Meiko held her still as the doctor injected the shot in Rin, and in a few seconds, Rin collapsed onto Len's unconscious body. Before her mind completely completely shut down, she heard someone call her name.

Meiko picked up Rin carefully and she began to head towards the exit with Luka and Dr. Okumura. Before the four of them were completely out the door, they heard soft breathing that wasn't heard before. They turned around and walked back over to Len to see his color was slowly coming back, and his breathing was going back to normal. Their eyes widened, and Gumi began crying tears of joy.

"He's alive, thank God!" She cried, holding Len's warm hand close to her face.

"I guess Rin must've found a way to reach him before she passed out completely." Dr. Nightray explained.

"She still needs her rest though, her voice wasn't completely healed and she did all of that screaming. Plus, since she's weak energy wise, she used a lot of it that could've been used to help heal her voice. I'll take her back to her room so she could rest more." Meiko explained. Everyone nodded. Just as Meiko, Luka, and Dr. Okumura were walking out of the room, Len had woken up with a groan, and he saw Rin being taken away.

"R-R...Rin..?" Len whispered. Everyone turned to look at him, and they were filled with joy. Gumi jumped up and hugged Len tightly.

"LEN, I'M SO SORRY!" She cried, sobbing into Len's shoulder.

Len weakly lifted up his arm to pet Gumi's hair. "It's okay, Gumi. My voice is all better now. My throat is a bit sore, though." He explained as he placed his free hand on his throat to see it had been covered with bandages.

Gumi gasped quietly. "Rin said the same thing when she woke up... You guys really are twins." She smiled slightly.

"Rin..." Len looked around worriedly, seeing Rin was not with them. He could've sworn he heard her calling out for him, and that's why he had woken up. "Where's Rin?" He asked.

"She needs to rest more." Luka said, "When she heard about your condition, she ran out of her room, even though she was still weak from all the screaming she did when you passed out at the park, and she screamed and cried, begging for you to wake up. She held you tightly to try to warm you up. When Meiko and Kaito tried pulling her away from you because she needed to rest, she threw a fit and started thrashing around, using more of her energy. Dr. Nightray used some medicine to relax her and let her sleep for a little while so we could bring her back to her room and let her rest."

"I need to see her!" Len exclaimed. "She was the reason why I woke up, if I didn't hear her calling out for me then I never would've woken up!" He let go of Gumi and tried to get out of bed, but Gumi and Gakupo kept him down.

"Len, you need to rest more. Rin is still asleep from the medicine, so you should use this time to sleep as well." Gakupo explained.

As much as Len really wanted to see his sister, he knew that Gakupo was right. If he went to see her now, he would only be using his energy that he's still trying to get back, and if something happened while he waited for her, Rin would be hysterical.

"You're right, thanks you guys. If Rin wakes up before I do, can you tell her I said thanks and that I love her?" Len said as he got comfortable in his bed.

"Of course." Gumi smiled. She ruffled Len's hair playfully as she got off of him. "I'm sorry for what I did at the park, it was really uncalled for."

"Don't worry about it, Gumi. I know you didn't expect any of this to happen. I didn't think this would happen either, and I bet Rin feels the same." Len said.

"Alright we'll let you sleep now. Gumi and I will go see how Rin's doing while Gakupo and Kaito will stay with you." Miku explained.

"Okay, thank you." Len smiled. Before he could hear their reply, he immediately fell asleep.

Everyone was surprised with how quickly he fell asleep, but they knew that Len had just woken up from surgery so he must've been really exhausted. Miku and Gumi walked out of the room to go to Rin's room while Gakupo and Kaito stayed behind to make sure Len got the sleep he needed. Dr. Nightray had informed them that he had to go check up on other patients, and if anything were to happen then they could call for him, so now it was just Kaito and Gakupo watching over their blonde friend.

The first one to wake up was Rin. The four of the were relieved to see her awake. When the medicine wore off, realization set in and she popped up out of her bed. Luckily, Meiko and Luka noticed her right away, so they were able to keep her in bed.

"Let me go, I have to go see Len!" Rin cried, struggling weakly to get free.

"Relax, it's aright. Len is resting now. He woke up shortly after you were put to sleep, and he really wanted to see you too, but he knew he needed his rest, and he knew you needed your rest too." Luka explained. "If you're all better now, then we could go see him."

"Of course I'm alright, now let's go!" Rin said. She quickly got out of bed, but too soon for her body. As she walked towards the door, she got a little dizzy and stopped to put a hand on her head.

"Rin, you have to take it easy!" Meiko warned "I understand you're very worried about Len, but you just woke up from the medicine the doctor gave you. You have to be careful, or else you'll get dizzy and collapse."

"Alright, alright, now let's go! I want to see Len already!" Rin whined. She quickly walked out of the room, but she made sure not to run. The four of them smiled slightly, glad to see Rin was back to the way she was before, and they followed her out of the room.

Gumi had wanted to talk to Rin about everything and apologize for how selfish she had been acting, but she knew that Rin was dying to see Len to make sure she saw for herself that he was alright.

When Rin made it to Len's room, she walked in to see Len still sleeping. Kaito and Gakupo were watching over him to see when he would wake up.

"How's Len?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine." Kaito said. "I'm sure one of them explained what happened after you were put to sleep. He hasn't woken up since, but his situation hasn't gotten worse. He just needs to rest more and then he'll be fine."

"Oh, alright." Rin replied. She sat down next to Len, and she closed her eyes to try and talk to him.

"_Len, are you really alright?_"

"_Yes, Rin. I'm fine._"

Rin gasped as she opened her eyes. Len was still asleep, but she knew he was still there. She smiled as she pressed her forehead against his.

"_I'm so glad... So much has happened... I-I thought you were going to die, Len..._"

"_Rin... I'm sorry for worrying you..._" Rin could just feel Len's arms around her, even if he was still asleep. "_To be honest, I probably wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you..._"

"_What do you mean...?_"

"_If you didn't call out for me, I never would've woken up. It's thanks to you I'm even alive, Rin. So thank you._"

"I love you, Len.." Rin smiled with tears in her eyes, hugging Len tightly.

Len slowly woke up and smiled back at Rin. "I love you too, Rin." He said, hugging her back.

Everyone gasped as they saw Len up and awake.

"Len! Are you alright now?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Len turned to her and smiled.

"Oh thank God, I'm so glad you're okay." Gumi sighed in relief. "But Rin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Len held onto Rin's hand tightly, remembering that even though Gumi apologized, she had hurt Rin terribly.

"Yeah, that's fine." Rin squeezed Len's hand to reassure him, "_I'll be fine, Len. If something is wrong, then I'll scream as loud as I could. But Gumi is my best friend, and after everything that's happened I doubt she'd try to pull anything._"

"_Yeah, I guess that's true. Just be careful, okay?_"

"_Of course, don't worry_" Rin smiled, and Len smiled back as he let go of her, and Rin walked out of the room with Gumi.

They continued walking until there wasn't any sign of any interruptions. They knew not to go too far though, especially Rin. She wanted to at least stay in the same area as Len in case if anything else did happen, whether it was Len's condition or if Gumi really was still mad at her.

"Rin..." Gumi turned to look at her best friend, guilt written all over her face. "I'm really sorry... For what I did at the park... And for what happened 5 years ago... I thought you didn't care at all about what happened to me and to everyone else... And that it only mattered to you when it was someone closer to you, like Len... I thought you only cared about him..."

"Gumi, it's okay, I forgive you. You don't have to be sorry, I know I should've showed you more attention when you were in the hospital. I guess it's because Len is my brother and I was really worried about him, especially since it was my fault to begin with. I don't blame you for being upset with me for what happened 5 years ago, since I really was a bad friend by not going to the hospital more often to see you."

"But if you told me you were home crying because you were worried about me then I would've understood, I wouldn't have been so upset!"

Rin gasped, "How did you know that I was crying over you..?"

"Miku told me. Don't be mad at her, it was only to get it through my thick skull how much you really do care about me. I was being very selfish and I wanted all of your attention, and I'm really sorry, Rin." Gumi smiled at her friend sadly.

"It's alright, Gumi. You don't have to be sorry. Everything is going to be alright." Rin smiled back, hugging Gumi tightly. Gumi hugged Rin back just as tight and cried on her shoulder. Rin rubbed Gumi's back as she sobbed, letting all of it out. Gumi really wanted Rin to know that she was truly sorry about everything that had happened. Not just about today, but also what happened 5 years ago.

Gumi was the first to pull back, smiling sadly as she wiped her eyes. "We should probably get going now, it has to be like 2 in the morning by now." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's true. We really have been here a while." Rin said, realization setting in.

"Do you think Len is alright to leave?" Gumi asked.

"Well since he just had surgery, the doctors will probably want to keep him overnight. I plan on staying by his side, but you don't have to stay with me, you could go back to the hotel and get your rest. I'm sure you're going to need it, along with everyone else." Rin explained.

"Alright." Gumi said.

The two girls walked down the hall back to Len's room. Len was relieved to see everything was all good between the two. Now he just had to wait for his throat to completely heal and for Rin to completely get her energy back and then everything would be back to normal.

"It's pretty late, we should get going now." Meiko said, looking at the clock to see that it was indeed 2:05 in the morning.

"Yeah, I guess so." Luka agreed. "Rin, are you going to stay here with Len?"

"Of course!" Rin said, hugging Len tightly. Len chuckled and hugged his sister back.

"Alright, we'll be back in the morning to check up on you guys." Meiko told the twins.

"Okay." They nodded.

"Make sure you guys get a good amount of rest, you guys have been through a lot." Gakupo told them.

"Yes, we know." Rin said. "You guys could use your rest too, ya know."

Gakupo laughed slightly. "Fine, we'll let you guys sleep now." He ruffled up Rin's hair before getting ready to leave the room.

"Goodnight, you guys! Feel better!" Miku said, hugging the twins tightly before she too got ready to leave the room.

"Thanks!" The twins smiled brightly at their friends as they left.

Rin was going to pull up a chair and rest her head on the bed, but Len stopped her before she could move the chair.

"Rin, you could just lay in the bed with me." Len pointed out.

"Are you sure? I mean, the bed is only good for one person, and we're not as small as we used to be so won't it be too tight for you?" Rin asked sadly.

"Yeah, like I care, get over here!" Len smiled as he opened his arms for Rin to leap into. Rin laughed as she ran over to Len and hugged him tightly. She got under the covers and rested her head on Len's chest, making herself comfortable. "You really did save my life today, Rin. Thank you." Len said, kissing Rin's forehead.

Rin blushed slightly. "Of course. Anything for my twin~" She smiled.

"I love you so much, Rin." Len said, hugging Rin tightly.

"I love you so much as well, Len." Rin said, hugging Len back.

The twins smiled at each other before they drifted off into a deep sleep.

_~The End!~_

* * *

**_Originally, this was just supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned out to be three chapters long. Hope you guys liked it~! :3_**


End file.
